


for my sunshine

by lgbtmagik



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, it's some v-day fluff, we have to share a bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtmagik/pseuds/lgbtmagik
Summary: a valentine's day present





	for my sunshine

“I apologize, but with the infestation, both your quarters are closed. We have one room left for you to stay in.” 

Jim huffed before he ripped the key card away from Spock’s hand. This was absolutely no help at all. He was going through enough emotional turmoil and now there he had to share a room with the person who put him through this turmoil. Though it would only be a few days, and there would be two beds so he could just avoid Bones for the most part. 

He didn’t speak to those in the hall as he passed. Jim couldn’t be the nice and charming guy he always was. His mind was too cluttered.

The door slid open when he waved the card in front of the scanner. He could hear that damn voice muttering curses as he entered. What now?

“Goddamn son of a bitch. He knows what he’s doing, fucking green blooded-”

“You good?” Jim raised a single eyebrow, trying to swallow the need to vomit. Every time he saw him, a switch flipped in him. He couldn’t put a finger on what it was though....

Bones suddenly turned and shut his mouth. He didn’t look Jim in the eyes. Instead, they darted between the bed and the large window. He tried to speak for a second.

“One bed. We have to share.” 

Oh. Share a bed. For a few days. Together. 

Jim opened his mouth to speak, then abruptly closed it. He nodded once.

“It’s fine. We’re manly men, we’ll survive,” Jim said as he clapped Bones’ shoulder. He could fake that cool act for a few days. As he said, he was a manly man.

“You’re right. You’re right,” Bones muttered. It would be fine.

Jim watched Bones begin to get ready for bed. He’d let him do what he had to do. Maybe a walk would help.

“I’ll be right back.”

 

* * *

 

Jim returned to the room about twenty minutes later, trying to be quiet as he came in. It looked like Bones was already asleep. He would have to stay quiet. 

It was a hassle to not make a racket when getting ready for bed. Bones didn’t move once though. He was totally out.

“Bones,” Jim whispered to see if he was actually awake, There was no sign of acknowledgement. Hm.

“Bones.” More bold, much louder. Though the results were still the same. Bones was out. No waking him.

The rest of Jim’s nighttime routine was easy, as he didn’t have to worry about waking Bones. Seemed like these days he was always worried around Bones. Nothing felt the same after he was given CPR by Bones, and their lips both lingered for a moment too long…

“Wish our first kiss had been something proper.” Jim looked at Bones from the mirror. He had always admired the man’s face, liked that he could pull off many different looks. 

Jim stopped his daydreaming long enough to get in bed. He felt his body tense as he lay there beside Bones. It was also very warm. Maybe he was sick too. Who knew?

Tired soon took over, and Jim let himself drift off. He didn’t realize he was so tired. 

There was a shift in the bed that woke Jim moments later. He felt an arm wrap around his torso and pull him closer. Everything in Jim’s mind went on high alert. What was going on?

“Bones?” His voice was soft.

“Just give me tonight, Jim. Please.”

Such simple words caused such a whirlwind in his mind. He had so much to say, as per usual, but this time he was silent. Instead, he chose to let himself live in this moment.

“Okay.” 

Jim slowly moved so he was facing Bones. He didn’t look at him as got comfortable, keeping his eyes closed. He put his arms around Bones to keep him close, and settled back in for a long night of sleep.

Looks like sharing a bed wasn’t too bad.


End file.
